


A journal's drawings

by lucife56



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Fanart





	1. Arthur




	2. with hat




	3. Because I can't do a  chibi




	4. Sadie (WIP)




	5. Charles




	6. Let's go fishing




	7. A future (sadie and Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fanart for deathmallow. Inspired by "May The Sunrise Bring Hope Where It Once Was Forgotten" by deathmallow.


End file.
